


Inheritance

by DameGlammer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Creature Stiles, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGlammer/pseuds/DameGlammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you're just telling me this because. . .?"</p><p>"Because being one is dangerous," his dad finally blurted out. "If you know how to control it, you could actually bend people's mind, manipulate them, even take their own will out of their system. But without control, you're just a piece of meat in the middle of a pack of wolves, waiting to be. . . devoured."</p><p>"And by devoured you mean. . ." </p><p>"Yes, Stiles," he sighed. "I mean the birds and the bees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Harry Potter and I remember being in love with the concept of Veelas and I was like why not make Stiles one! So yeah. . . this won't be a crossover though and I'll stick with every season's plot but make a lot of changes

It started when he was just nine years old. They were under the covers, Scott pretty much lived in their house because he would just be there without giving a notice to the Sheriff. They would raid the fridge, do their homeworks together, and then there's the occasional sleepovers and it was one of those days. 

It was midnight and they had the flashlight on that Scott brought from their house. Under the covers, they broke his father's rule as every second passed after midnight. It was silly how they could be rebellious and nerdy at the same time because they were taking the risk to be punished just to read comics. 

Then there was a brief kissing scene in the end, just an innocent one. He pretty much just grimaced at the image for a while and then there's Scott who was giggling at him as he made a face. 

"Why do people even kiss? It's disgusting," he whispered to Scott as he blushed a deep shade of red. 

"I don't know. . . because it feels good?" his best friend shrugged and then there was a moment of silence. 

He doesn't know what kind of force pushed his best friend to do it but it happened so quickly. He doesn't have the faintest idea that it would actually happen and to say that it did in his childhood was just insane. 

Scott placed a chaste kiss full on Stiles's lips so fast that he didn't had the time to react while it was happening. It was so innocent but he knew at that time that something was wrong. 

He yelped and backed away from his best friend until he was leaning back on the headboard. 

"Why would you do that?" he said loudly than he intended to. 

"I'm sorry," panic smeared his face quickly and he continued apologizing until he took another pause. "You do know that they talk about you, right? Kids in our class would tell me that they have a crush on you. A few girls and some guys give me chocolates and stuff to give them to you and I don't because I hate people getting all over you!"

Before Scott was aware of it, he was already screaming and footsteps were heard outside the room. He knew it was his dad who was at the door by then that opened the lights and he narrowed his eyes at the sudden change. 

"What's happening here?" 

"N-nothing," Stiles muttered under his breath.

They were still given a sermon for it and they were forced to go to sleep. After that, what happened was never brought in a conversation between them again. 

Then as they grew older, people seemed to slowly notice Stiles. Whether it was a small nod from the guys or a flirtatious greeting from the group of girls, it was still the kind of attention that he didn't expect. It's not like he did anything to gain it. 

In 3rd grade, his feeling blossomed for Lydia and he wasn't thinking clearly when he told Scott, because Scott was the worst person to keep a secret. It spread like wildfire in the rumor mill because the girls in third grade are as fast as lightning when it came to rumors. Then it reached Lydia. He doesn't know what to expect. Maybe by then, the kids in his classes would start making fun of him. Then, they don't, because the day after that, Lydia Martin kissed him in front of everyone in the hallway and asked him if he could be her boyfriend. 

Then, there were consequences that he wasn't aware of. 

Scott and Lydia always had a competition against each other 24/7. It was frustrating to see them arguing endlessly. They would glare daggers at each other and he always had to be in the middle. They would compete for his attention. Whenever Scott drapes an arm around his shoulder, Lydia would give him a kiss. His best friend would get jealous despite the idea that he stole Stiles's first kiss. 

He asked his dad if he could bring his girlfriend over and his dad looked at him with wide eyes and panicked for a while. Which confused him. He should have been proud, not worried, like most dads in the television who teaches their son how to sweep a girl off her feet. 

He restricted him from bringing a girl over, even guys, except Scott of course. He trusted Scott like he's almost family. 

"Why not?" he exclaimed as he groaned, frustrated at his dad. 

"You'll learn why," it was a tone that was almost secretive, mysterious. He discovered that he'd be having sex ed when he was in high school, but at that time, his tone wasn't indicating that kind of thing. It was like he was hiding something. 

It wasn't even a serious relationship at all. It was only horseplay, two foolish kids who shared a few innocent kisses. And his class clearly shared his thoughts because the majority of them still kept sending him pathetic love letters at valentine's day. It was a miracle to witness when Scott and Lydia agreed at something, and it was burning those letters. 

Then the day he dreaded happened. 

"Stiles, you've got to choose between us," the question just popped out of the blue one day. "It's me or him."

As a popular girl, Lydia has a reputation to uphold. She needed a boyfriend who would look like a lost puppy following her around, not someone who has ADHD who couldn't give her enough attention and has a best friend who follows him around everywhere they went. She doesn't need a third-wheeler such as Scott. 

"You can't do that!" Scott exclaimed at her. "You can't put him in that position!"

Scott always knew the best of him. He always knew the best for Stiles, always there by his side, a shoulder to cry on, his first kiss. While Lydia was the kind of girl that she was at that moment. She craved for attention, she puts on a facade in front of people, always had her chin up, and Stiles looked up to her. But at the moment, she was ready to let go of Stiles that easily if he chose his best friend over her. Someone who thinks like that is also someone that could easily leave you behind. 

He wasn't ready to let go of Scott. He wouldn't let go of him just for a middle school fling. Maybe. . . maybe if they all grew up, Lydia would finally understand. He knew she would always be the girl that he adored somehow. He would always look out for her in a distance and she would hate him because of choosing Scott, but he trusted her to understand just why he chose Scott. 

It was true that Lydia left him and Scott stood by his side.

Around high school, things became serious between them. Sleepovers became a time to sneak some kisses because his dad always got home late, kisses became makeout sessions. They tried to be together at school as much as possible, that was why he joined lacrosse. It's not that he liked it. 

"I just want a way to keep up with you," Scott told him at lunch one day. "You're popular, Stiles, people are drooling over you and whenever I look at Lydia, she leers at me like she's going to snatch you away from me again."

He found it amusing that Scott still gets jealous at her despite Lydia having a boyfriend already. 

So, he was forced to join the team. 

It was around that time that he finds that something's different about him again. It was the feeling when he got love letters, chocolates, it was the feeling when Lydia just suddenly kissed him, when Scott gave him his first kiss, when his father didn't allow him to invite Lydia to come over. 

It was a weekend when he suddenly got tired of cooking and ditched his dad's groceries for a while. He went to some random fast food restaurant and craved for some curly fries and nuggets. It was a long line, full of families still bonding even though it was already 7 pm. 

He got into a line and not long after that, a stranger went behind him. He noticed that the other set of people to his left obviously has the shorter line and got suspicious. He tried to dismiss the idea but there was something off about it. 

He reached for his wallet but it was empty. He began muttering curses as he frantically searched for it in his jeans but it wasn't doing him any good as the cashier looked at him expectantly. He was about to endure the embarrassment of cancelling what he ordered when suddenly the man behind him leaned in the counter. 

"I'll be paying for him," the stranger told him and he somehow felt uncomfortable being someone that he doesn't know who just suddenly barged in and decided to be kind to him. He knows where this is going. 

While they waited for the cashier to bring him his dinner, the stranger beamed at him and Stiles could see those eyes clouded with lust.

"I have a boyfriend," he stated.

He uttered it nonchalantly. After it came out of his mouth, he was suddenly shocked of what he just said. The words rolled out of his tongue like it was casual and natural. It's not like Scott told him that they were official. . . right? Or was he just assuming it and the idea was one-sided. He hopes not. 

As he expected, the smile faltered. But it was still weirdly there. 

"That's okay, sweetheart," the stranger winked at him, oblivious at the frown that Stiles was giving him. "What a person doesn't know won't hurt him."

He flinched at the words. How could someone be that desperate? He found himself being grateful about the attention that he gets from everyone on a daily basis. 

"Sorry but you're not the first one that I'll be ditching today," he snapped and he hurriedly grabbed his dinner and tried to walk out of the scene. 

The man in front of him aggressively gripped his wrist and he felt his heart skipping a beat. This is not going to end well. 

"Hey!" surprisingly, it came from another guy. 

He internally rolled his eyes. The guy was at his age. This is getting too cliche now. This is where a hero enters the scene and takes advantage of the damsel in distress, right? Already happened at his school. 

"Let's not get too handsy there."

"Stay out of it."

The next thing he knew, they were throwing punches at each other. How could something so casual ends up being so complex? He only wanted some deep fried things and now two guys are fighting for his attention. It was like Scott and Lydia again. 

Things got worse. Rapidly worse that the police was a necessity. 

And his dad finds him there. And he was nervous as fuck. After Stiles told him what happened there was a strong sign of recognition that came across his face. 

"Dad, what's happening? I know you've been keeping something from me, so just spill, you know that kind of thing is useless to me," Stiles told him. 

"We'll talk about it later."

The burning curiosity was poking his mind simultaneously through their ride home. 

The hunger that was settling in his stomach was gone. He set the fries and nuggets aside and he waited for his dad to talk. Just one word. 

His dad took a deep breath and pinched the bridge his nose. It was like he was giving Stiles The Talk again. 

"Do you ever feel like people just give you so much attention than needed without putting effort into it?"

"Y-yeah. . . how do you. . ."

"It's because you're special, Stiles. I know I told you that before but I'm not sugarcoating things for you. You're a different kind of special," he looked into Stiles eyes and a wave of panic hit him. He was questioning the point of the conversation. "You inherited something from your mother, Stiles. There's a reason why people are attracted to you, why you're some sort of magnet for people's attention."

"Dad, you're starting to freak me out," he said. He gripped the end of his shirt and tapped his foot repeatedly out of being so nervous. "Did you hit your head while on duty?"

"It's not the time for that, Stiles," his dad muttered, and he was dead serious. Speaking of death, his father looks at him like his life depended on the conversation that they were having. "What I'm saying is. . . you're not, so to speak, entirely human."

"I know there was something wrong with me," he muttered under his breath. 

"It's not that bad, Stiles. Some people would kill for this ability," his dad told him. "Your mother is a veela. They are magical creatures that has beauty in their genes, aside from that, they have the power to attract and lure people."

"And you're just telling me this because. . .?"

"Because being one is dangerous," his dad finally blurted out. "If you know how to control it, you could actually bend people's mind, manipulate them, even take their own will out of their system. But without control, you're just a piece of meat in the middle of a pack of wolves, waiting to be. . . devoured."

"And by devoured you mean. . ." 

"Yes, Stiles," he sighed. "I mean the birds and the bees."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow. Exactly."

"So, if I'm a. . . veela, does that mean that what people feel toward me is just a part of this magic voodoo thing? None of them are actually real?"

"It's not exactly like that," his dad frowned. "When your mom told me, I ask her that same question. She said that being a veela is having people notice you in an oblivious manner, it is up to the person to stimulate an attraction toward you. There's a difference though, if you want someone to be attracted to you. But if you're clueless about it, then you have no control about that person's feelings."

He sighed in relief, remembering his moments with Scott. They were real. He has nothing to worry about. . . for now.

"Son, this is not something to be afraid of," he grasped Stiles's shoulder for comfort. "I know someone in this town who helped your mother before."

"There's someone else like my mom? Like me?"

"Not exactly," he felt the spark of hope diminishing. "He's a druid. His name is Alan Deaton."


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just watched the pilot again because this chapter is kind of about it and a little bit of a background about Stiles being a veela. And ill just clear things out that the incident happened a week before the start of the school year. Okay, hope you people enjoy this chapter cause it kind of has a slow pacing

He gripped the steering wheel as he worried his lips, even waiting for it to shed a few bloods before he stopped. He felt guilty because a) he didn't tell his dad about it. He was still working at the precinct at that time and he wouldn't want to bother him and it would be more comfortable because after his dad told him everything, he had his eagle eyes on Stiles in every chance possible; b) He just told Scott that he couldn't go out with him because of certain circumstances including his dad.

He looked at the animal clinic, mentally preparing himself for what’s about to come. He asked Scott, to be sure, if he’ll be working that Sunday and he said no. He just had to take this chance as early as possible so he knows what he was dealing with, or rather, how to deal with himself.

He entered the clinic hesitantly. Looking around, there was no one in there but he knows that Deaton would be on duty. He almost jumped on his feet when he suddenly appeared in the waiting room.

“Stiles, how can I help you?” he asked with his usual calm voice, he could hardly imagine an angry remark coming from that man. “Are you here for Scott?”

“No, it’s not that,” he said as he played with his thumb nervously. “I know he’s not working for you right now.”

“Ah, you’re here because of your. . . inheritance. Am I right?”

He was still not used at the idea. After his dad told him how even just existing would be an everyday danger for him, he felt panic overwhelming inside of him just at the mere thought of being a creature of magic.

“Yes,” he breathed. “My dad finally told me yesterday. He also told me that you’re somehow sort of like me and that you could guide me, somehow introduce me to being a. . . veela.”

He still cringed at the word. He hated feeling threatened of his life, he hated feeling like a vulnerable victim of death who could snatch him if he makes a wrong move. Who knows how many kinds of creeps are out there even at broad daylight, just lingering around and trying to find another prey?

“I’m kind of in the process of doing something,” he said. “Do you mind coming with me?”

“Not at all.”

He followed the druid further inside the clinic and directed him in front of a whimpering dog lying on an operation table. The dog’s whimpers turned even louder at the sight of a needle and began to tremble slightly, Stiles would have gone along with the dog if it wouldn't result to embarrassment.

“Could you hold him for me?”

“Sure,” he muttered under his breath as he held the dog in its place.

Surprisingly, the dog stopped whimpering immediately right after he placed his hands on it. He looked at Deaton, narrowing his eyes questioningly at him but he just gave Stiles an amused look. It didn't struggle at the process of being injected, Stiles has to avert his eyes into something else or he would have gone pale at the sight of it.

“It’s amusing how veelas are such rare and powerful creatures,” Deaton told him while petting the dog gently. “Not only are the people pleased by their presence, but also the animals are affected.”

He dismissed the gloves and the needle away but let the dog rest on the table for a while as it slowly drifted into sleep.

“Did you do your research, Stiles?”

“Yes, just the internet though,” he remembered being so desperate that he looked through ten pages in google and found nothing. “But it’s almost useless. It’s almost like my kind never existed. Not that I’m complaining, it is the internet after all.”

“Your kind was never really known that much. They’re barely mentioned in any books at all. Your mother was the only veela that I've met so far. I had to seek the information out of ancient books. There’s hardly any information about them. Partly because they blended well with normal people. Another reason is that they are very rare. Seeing a male veela like you is almost a miracle.”

“Are you saying that I might be the only veela around here after my mom?” mentioning his mom in such a place felt somehow painful, the possibility of his mom being his mentor instead making him shift on is feet.

“Stiles, you are the only veela in this town. The chances of another one entering this town is smaller than winning the lottery, seeing that they’re starting to be endangered these days.”

 

* * *

 

_*A week later*_

 

[so bored 2night, let’s meddle with dad’s case]

[u ditched me a while ago, now ur inviting me to deal with a case?]

[it'll be fun searching for a body! im outside u dont have to bring a flashlight cuz i already have one]

"Stiles!" he whispered as loud as an inaudible whisper can be. "What are you doing!?"

Stiles was just outside when he looked out of his window. He was holding a a flashlight, waving enthusiastically at him with his phone still in his hand.

* * *

 

  
It felt so cold in the woods. It only added his excitement because he loves this kind of stuff. It turns out that the flashlight wasn't needed after all, the moonlight was casting it's white glow upon the woods and it was so beautiful even with the dead trees hanging around.

Scott began to use his inhaler after a while as they went through walking at almost half an hour.

He immediately jumped to the ground as he saw flashes of light and figures of a few people not far away from them. They were obviously going to get caught.

And they did. And it was his dad, of all people.

"What are you doing here!?" his dad was yelling at him and he could only be grateful that Scott was slow enough not to catch up with him at that moment. "Christ, Stiles, do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here? Do you know how dangerous it is to be venturing through the woods, all alone by yourself, and near a crime scene!?"

He could only look down at his feet as he shifted from one foot to another.

"What if there's a group of drunkards here huh? What if they're suddenly sex crazed maniacs who noticed you!? What are you going to do then? You're practically defenseless? Do you remember what happened yesterday? That was a guy who was just going to have a dinner in a fast food restaurant and he lost control at the sight of you!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I got bored and. . . and I have no excuse actually. . ."

"Let's get you back to your car."

 

* * *

 

  
"Lydia, why exactly are you dragging me away from my locker?"

"Allison, this is Stiles. Stiles, Allison," Lydia beamed at him despite introducing him to the new girl. "We were just talking about the party this Friday."

"Oh, there's a party this Friday?"

"I'm inviting you, Stiles," Lydia said sweetly at him. "People can't get in without an invite."

"Can I bring Scott?" he regretted mentioning it the moment that Lydia's smile faded and she narrowed his eyes at Scott who was just across them, actually staring at them and watching their interaction.

They looked like they were trying to kill each other by glaring daggers back and forth.

"I'm not so sure if he'll fit in," Lydia smirked deviously and gave a small, mocking wave at Scott. "Unless he's somehow, how do I say it. . . less lame then you can bring him to the party."

"Okay then. . .?"

He doesn't really know what to say anymore at that point so he just awkwardly muttered a quick goodbye to the both of them and went back to his locker beside Scott, who was growling deeply.

He tried his best to calm his best friend down because by then he looked like he was having another asthma attack again.

 

* * *

 

  
He's never been this happy before that Lydia angered Scott. It triggered something in his best friend that drove him wild in the field while he first played lacrosse. He remembered cheering up for him like mad when even Jackson wasn't able to hit the goal.

After that training, Scott quickly came over to him as Stiles stood up and was ready to give him a high five or something like that when he practically pressed his body into Stiles's. He encircled his arms around Stiles's waist and kissed him hard and rough as he took advantage of the wet cavern, drawing out moans of pleasure from him.

Then Scott stopped kissing him and looked over at Lydia and this time, it was him who smirked deviously.

* * *

 

  
"Deaton, I need your help. It's about Scott and-"

He stopped immediately because he just barged in when he thought that his mentor was just treating another animal, but he was clearly talking to someone that he didn't know.

"I am so sorry," he took a few steps back until he's at the doorway, one foot into the waiting room as he apologized. "I guess I'll just wait here until you're finish with your customer."

"No, Stiles," the druid stopped him. "Stay. I want to introduce you to someone."

Deaton gestured for him to walk near them to have a casual talk with this so called stranger. Why is everybody introducing him to everyone else?

"Stiles, this is Derek Hale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I regret nothing. If you liked it maybe it won't hurt to review. . .? Thanks for reading :D :D

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. . . review will be very much appreciated or if ur too lazy just leave a kudos :D


End file.
